snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
- Bunny= }} | caption = Raven | name = Rachel Roth | origin = Teen Titans | sex = Female | age = around 25 | species = 1/2 Human 1/2 Demon | status = Deceased | eyes = Purple | hair = Purple | relatives = Trigon (father), Arella (mother) | friends = Blossom, Mimi, Jeff the Spider, Irwin, Hoss Delgado, Dexter, Teen Titans | enemies = The Lava Monster, HIM | occupation = Protector | residence = Megaville |alias = Raven Rae Rae-Rae The Gem Sunshine Henchy Daddy's little girl Dear daughter Little girl }} Rachel Roth, better known as Raven, is a character from Grim Tales. She appears in the memory of Mimi in Chapter 7: What About Mimi. She originates from the DC Universe cartoon, Teen Titans. Grim Tales History Arella, Raven's mother, was a teenager caught up in occultism. She took part in a ceremony to appeal to Trigon. She was aware that he was a demon, but thought that his human form was authentic. She didn't realize this until she was raped and impregnated with Raven. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. She arrived at Jump City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl. Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens—the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl—and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterwards, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans. After her time at the Teen Titans she became good friends with Jeff and Dexter. Further Orientation A picture of Raven first appeared when Mimi was celebrating her birthday along with Jeff and the Lava Monster. Jeff gave Mimi the present he had to give from Raven on her birthday, the present has a little tag where a Bunny Raven picture was seen on and saying "Happy Birthday". Mimi almost went insane by seeing her picture but calmed down when holding it in her hands. She thought back at her previous birthday. In Mimi's flashback, she appeared when Mimi was crying for her mother. Raven found it highly annoying and told Mimi to grow up and stop wining. Jeff think she was a bit harsh, as Mimi was immediately in tears. To make it up Raven sung a bad version of "Happy Birthday" which Dexter thought was terrible. Probably also disappointed Mimi then used her psychokinesis and lifted up her big pink birthday pie, lifted it in the air, and dropped it on Raven. Raven was covered with the pie and was very angry so she threw an apple pie into Mimi's face. She escalated a food fight that stopped quicker than Dexter thought. Raven was already done with all this and was going to take a bath to get all that food from her body. Jeff requested Raven to take Mimi to the bathroom too. Raven sighed but agreed because he asked for it. Raven was with Mimi in the bathroom. Raven said to behave herself now because she made quite a mess back there. Raven corrected herself by saying that they both made quite a mess back there, and felt sorry of Jeff because he always is the one who cleans the mess up. She commented that he always is too nice, and shedid this to make it up with him. While Raven was cleaning Mimi she suddenly pointed at her chakra gem and touched it. Raven said they were done here and wanted to walk out of the bathroom but accidentally slipped over a soap bar. But she was caught by Mimi's psychokinesis, and once again Mimi touched her chakra gem. Raven then said she would buy a present for her next birthday and asked what she wanted. Mimi pointed at her forehead. Raven was surprised she wanted a chakara gem too, instead of a normal doll or something like that. Raven then explained that she used the chakara gem to lower her powers, including meditation too, else her powers would completely go out of control. Mimi lifted Raven higher up in the air, so Raven quickly said she would get one although they were hard to get by. She then asked to put her down, so Mimi dropped her in the bathtub. Jeff looked around the corner and smiled to see Raven and Mimi getting along better. Back at her eleventh birthday Mimi opened the present and burned the necklace Raven bought for her birthday onto her forehead, so it would mimic a chakra gem. What About Mimi? After Raven's original Teen Titans team was killed she joined a new Justice Team with Irwin and Hoss Delgado and probably were stationed somewhere around Megaville. When Mimi looked into the Horror's Hand, she witnessed her worst memory again. Mimi was alone with Jeff in the wreckage of the world when suddenly The Lava Monster rised from the ground and started to attack Mimi. Raven arrived along with Irwin and Hoss Delgado to fight The Lava Monster, so they could protect Mimi. Irwin grabbed The Lava Monster's hand, that was going to hit Jeff and Mimi, while Hoss shot onto his face. The Lava Monster stomped with his foot on the ground, launching Mimi and Jeff into the air, but Raven safely catched them and put them on the ground. She was speaking an incantation when suddenly HIM slashed her in the back. Irwin got furious and attacked HIM, so he transformed into a bat and flew towards him. HIM however grabbed his neck and snapped it. Irwin dropped dead on the ground, to the horror of Raven. The Lava Monster rised Mimi up to his eye lenght but Raven striked down with a meteor on his head. She then held Mimi in the air with her powers. The Lava Monster mentioned that a mother would protect her daughter until the end, but Raven denied that as Mimi wasn't her daughter. HIM then laughed and said that an emo bitch like her could never bear his child, since she hated childrens. He explained that Mimi was calling out for her mother. HIM offered Raven to be a babysitter for Mimi, since he has a busy schedule. But Raven said she will never do that, because he is planning to do something awful with Mimi, that he only will use her as a tool. HIM then said the same way her father used Raven as a tool, which made Raven angry. The Lava Monster then wanted to slam down on Raven but was killed by Blossom. Raven was happy to see Blossom. Raven then turned to Jeff and gave him Mimi's birthday present she bought for her so he could give it to her on her next birthday. Raven then was going to end all this. Hoss grabbed HIM by his troath while Raven locked his claws. Hoss pulled out a nuclear bomb and Raven teleported away into the distance and a huge explosion happened, which should've finished off HIM. But HIM was still alive while Raven and Hoss were killed in the blast. From Down Below She made a few cameo appearances in the backgrounds during the story Grim Jr. told about his parents. Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears a blue cloak (and matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles), with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. Her hair and eyes are violet, and as seen in the episode Birthmark, Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In Switched, Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude she likes to keep it short. On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra, that she was born with. She is seen to be very pale (gray skin), which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. She tried to wear Robin's uniform as seen in The Quest. When Mother Mae-Eye infiltrates the Tower and puts the Titans under her control, she turns Raven's blue cloak into a yellow Shirley Temple dress with matching bows in her hair, but her boots remain blue in color. Mother Mae-Eye then says, "Just because you're evil on the inside doesn't mean you can't look pretty on the outside." This outfit puts her a disadvantage fighting Jinx, contributing to the team's defeat by the H.I.V.E. Five. However, despite her demonic appearence, she is shown to be quite attractive, as Adonis took a liking to her, and in the Teen Titans Go! issue The Great Race, Kid Flash considers her pretty and stops in the middle of the race to flirt with her. Powers and Abilities In Grim Tales, Raven takes much inspiration from the Teen Titans animated series on Cartoon Network; her powers and appearance are similar to that version of her. When fighting HIM; Raven uses her shadow-based telekinesis to project energy bolts, create solid energy barriers, teleport herself and others away, and typically to move objects or people away from danger. She can levitate via her own power as well. Whenever she is about to use a massive amount of power, she recites the chant "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos.". In a brave act, Raven used her powers to teleport herself, Hoss Delgado, and HIM kilometers away so that they could destroy HIM with a nuclear weapon, though ironically HIM is the only one to survive this. Origin Raven is a fictional superheroine who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appeared in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26, and was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. Raven is an empath who can teleport and control her "soul-self," which can fight physically, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her body. Trivia *Raven's father, Trigon, was mentioned by HIM. So he apparently knows Raven longer than we know, or might have known her father. **This is also hinted by his claim that Raven hates children, after he confused her to be Mimi's Mother, him depicting her as an 'Emo-bitch' (she is a goth) and his annoyance towards her favorite incantation. *Raven's actual name is Rachel Roth. *Her bunny form originates from the Teen Titans episode "Bunny Raven" where she was turned into a bunny by Mumbo. She apparently learned to turn into a bunny later on by herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Comic Character Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Protagonist Category:Demon Category:Human Hybrid Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Minor Character